Death angel
by MisterDeathTheKid
Summary: Death The Kid is the only death angle alive.He is shunned and mistreated by the other angles witch leaves him to be alone no one is there will be there or has ever been there...Until he was sent on a mission with none other than Maka Alborn his arch enemy,for life?Well lets see shall we! KidXMaka (cause there such a cute couple!)


This is my own version (Some what) of a amazing story i read called life and death 818 I hardly own any thing in this story only changed up the story of life and death and i don't own soul eater sadly and this in this story lisen to the song me ageist the world that describes how kid is in this story well mostly ENJOY!

PORLOG

Kid a 16 year old teenager and the only the only angle alive with midnight black wings and its to remain that way for millions and millions of years due to a prophecy and curse, now kid must fight the words the cruel white winged angles say to him, all his life its been this way and its hard on a boy with now family no friends just him he trys his best to not lash out but his temper can be bad well... a lot so now this lonely angle must over come obstacles and maybe find love.I forgot to menchen he is in fact an immortal god of death Oh yea he's a death angle.

Kids walking down the halls and once again the angles are staring and laughing and are being irritating like all ways..."Hey death angle!"One of kids top 6 angles he hated the most SoulEvens."What Soul im busy!Kid asked's not showing any singhn of emotion what so ever."I think it's time we put you in your place!The albino say's smirking."And you think that's a good idea...why?"Kid asked showing boredom."Ohh is the big bad death angle scared?He asked in remark then punched kid right in face."OWWW what the hell!Soul shouts his fist viable having not moved a muscle or winced in pain"Are we done here?"He asked not actually waiting for a response and walking through the crowed of angles.

KID POV sort of

At lest I can hold in my anger for this long its a new record!He says to him self as he arbitrates a brick wall I HATE him he's so Fucking irritating!He slowly stops when a messenger angle comes.

You are requested to see god at once you and Maka Alborn have a vary impotent mission to gether!The messenger says in a hurried paint

Hopeing to get there be for Alborn he fly's to god office as fast he can.

Maka POV I guess...

Oh my goodness (Its bad to say oh my god extra in heaven but you may catch kid saying it..why cuse he dont give a fuck ;3)

I have to go on a mission with HIM he's my ultment enemy (oafishly in makes mind)She dashes to the life office to see kid standing before god not even bowing!

_NO POV_

Ok you two you have to collect kishen egg's in the mortal realm' stats.

But WHY WITH HIM!Maka almost screamed

Because you two are the strongest angles in heaven now get going Kid you know were there say's as he pushes the two into the life puddle witch Kid expshly gave a hard time it felt wired for him being death in a LIFE puddle it didnt fell right at all.

Wow this looks say's fluttering her wings looking at the mounten they were on top of.

Hey I wounder how far down that said as he points to the ground and before Maka can stop the speed racer (He's fast)He plummets to froze when she could only see a black dot not move when it was at land.

KID!She screams only to see a bolt of black dart past her.

Holly crap that was amazing!He reports

KID what did you do that I got scared shitless now come on lets get these kishin and go back home.

Yah easy for you to say you actually like that mumbles under his breath.

Maka glanced at him in a sense he wasn't all that bad she felt kinda bad for him the way ever one could care less about him and all she didnt get why sure he is a death angle but he was funny and nice in his way his wings were beautiful he was muscler (Like in the manga not like a big crazy steroied jock kind of muscles)_what am i thinking he cant be trusted im mean he's probable evil and would send any angle to hell if he wanted to._

Ok next is Dallis Teaxes theres about 2 of'em so let's GOOOOOOOOOOOO!Kids says as he flashes by her *Maka sweat drop*Some times that boy has to much energy CRAP he's fast i can barely see him.


End file.
